As Long As You're Mine
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Song prompt – As Long As Your Mine (Wicked) – allieoncermarie


_Song prompt – As Long As Your Mine (Wicked) – allieoncermarie_

_Thanks for the prompt, I don't own Once or Wicked (lyrics came from metrolyrics if you wanna read them). Hope you all enjoy :) _

Regina whimpers as she sleeps envisioning a world without her love. They happen less frequently these nightmares but still in her darkest moments they find her, dreams of losing her love and fears of being ripped away from what she never dreamed she would have. It's in these nights that Regina searches for Emma even in her sleep just so she can remind herself that all is not lost and as long as Emma is with her then the night will soon be a peaceful one.

She wakes up with a start and wipes the tears from her face.

"Emma," she whispers, her voice breaking from tears as she searches the room, pitch black from the night. There's no Emma and for a moment her heart drops. "Emma!" she cries out again and suddenly there's light.

_Kiss me too fiercely_

_Hold me too tight_

_I need help believing_

_You're with me tonight._

"Emma!" she cries out, this time in relief before rushing from the bed and quickly embracing Emma. Her girlfriend reacts instantly wrapping her arms tightly around Regina and peppering kisses over the brunette's hair, face and then her lips. "It's alright," Emma soothes, "I'm right here. I'm here."

Regina nods burrowing into Emma's hold knowing it will be over too soon. She wants to make this moment last as long as she can. This is what they have for now whilst Henry is memoryless, stolen moments where they cherish each other and remind themselves, not that they need reminding, of how much they love one another.

_My wildest dreamings_

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me_

Regina could never have foreseen this, falling in love again, least of all with the woman who threatened her happiness so much in the beginning yet here they are. It took Neverland for them to realise their feelings and god is Regina glad they were feelings they both shared. Revealing her heart's most guarded secret in the Echo Caves was terrifying but so rewarding. It brought her happiness and love.

They lay down on the bed still embracing the way they did that first night and for every night until Pan's curse ripped them apart.

_And if it turns out_

_It's over too fast_

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine_

That year without Emma and Henry was easily one of the worst of her life. She was used to misery, loneliness and heartbreak – her past had made sure of it but this time was different. This time round she had been granted a tantalising, beautiful glimpse of hope and love only then to be pulled away from it.

Night after night her heart broke and all she could do was imagine Emma's arms around her and dream of her son's laughter and smiles. It kept her going through that year but paled in comparison to the real thing.

Now her son still does not remember and she cannot wait for the day that he finally knows her again. Losing him was heart-wrenching enough, having him here but not knowing her is torturous.

Emma knows her though and even though they must pretend for their son, they still have these moments where they can cling tight to each other and revel in their love. They both do everything they can to make these moments last for they are far too fleeting.

_Come be how you want to_

_And see how bright we shine_

_Borrow the moonlight_

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here_

_Holding you_

_As long as you're mine_

Out there for the town and for their son they must pretend. She must pretend to be simply Regina, the Mayor of the town for Henry. For the rest of the town they still bear their titles of evil queen and saviour though much has changed.

Here, however, under the safe gaze of the moonlight they can be themselves. They let down all the walls and titles and strip themselves of who they must be in the waking hours. They simply let themselves be Emma and Regina.

It's their favourite time of day now.

"I love you so much," Emma whispers as she holds Regina close to her knowing that all too soon she will have to make herself let go even though every part of her wishes to stay right where she belongs. One day she knows there will be a night wherein she won't have to leave first thing in the morning. She longs for that day, that wonderful morning where they'll wake up in each other's arms and enjoy a breakfast with their son.

"I love you too," Regina replies letting Emma's hold comfort her. In this moment it is enough to carry her through the day. These moments are the ones that give her strength and boost her up. As long as Emma's here with her, then she knows that one day they'll be together the way they've always wanted to be.

The day that Henry remembers cannot come soon enough. When he does her family will be complete again. For now these moments will do but Regina cannot wait for the days when they won't have to count their time in moments but instead can begin making up for last time and be each other's once more.

_Every moment_

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time…_


End file.
